Trick and Treat
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Allen had a doll named Yuu-san that burned down in a fire. Allen, now dating Lenalee, forgets about the doll, only it won't forget him. Based off of Trick and Treat by Vocaloid. Yaoi, Mature rating
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man~

Author's Note: Yes, this is based somewhat off of Trick and Treat by Vocaloid, (Gakupo, Rin and Len :D), so… yeah. Anyway, this is my first Yullen (Kanda x Allen) story. I figured I might as well try the pairing sooner or later, and I thought… Why not do it in a creepy story? CX Anyway this is yaoi, so don't like, don't read. K'thx.

_Italics_ are flashbacks, as always in my stories. :D

**xXx**

**.:Preface:.**

_Allen thought of his doll; that doll he longed for. He wanted it and he couldn't resist the urge to get out of bed secretly to creep downstairs to the cabinet that held it. Opening up the cabinet was the hard part; Cross had a lock on it. Allen searched and searched, but couldn't find the key. He screamed out the name of the doll; it was enough to wake the drunken redheaded and he sent Allen off to bed again. _

_But Allen didn't give up. On his way up the stairs, he thought of a plan; a brilliant one at that. All he would have to do was dream of the doll opening the case for him._

_He whispered as he walked up the stairs. "Please… Open the cabinet…!"_

_A few hours later into the night, Allen heard a ping and he stalked downstairs quietly. The cabinet was open. He ran to the case and picked up the doll. It was fairly sized, a rounded pale head with black little buttons for eyes. Wires made its mouth – a slight smirk was wiped across the doll's face, almost like it had a secret… A secret that Allen wanted to know._

_He played with the doll's fine-strung hair; it was a dark blue, the color Allen had wanted. Ever since that one meeting, Allen was now free to admit his dreams he had been having. He told Cross to make him a doll; certain specifics to shape the doll into who was discovered in Allen's dreams as 'Yu Kanda'. Cross told him it wasn't a good habit to have a doll, especially one like the person he had been seeing, but Allen still fought against him and demanded for it._

_He was supposed to be asleep by now; the luminous clock shone three AM, but he didn't care if he got in trouble with Cross. He wanted that doll to sleep by him. Every night._

_Cross had locked up 'Yuu-san' – the name Allen had picked for the doll – because he feared Allen's Yuu-san would come back to haunt him somehow. Allen shrugged it off and went to bed, and now here he was, holding Yuu-san the way Yuu-san wanted him to carry him. Allen held him close to his ear and (pretended to) hear the doll say, "Dō itashimashite, Alley-kun," before carrying the doll to his bed._

_-x-_

_Inside his room, Allen had a lamp that he set down on his desk; he turned to look at Yuu-san 'watching' him, or so it seemed. Allen was fearful of this doll's expression but how much he adored the doll itself balanced the fear and toned it down a bit. The lamp created shadows on Yuu-san's head and body, creating a deeper, creepier atmosphere around him. Allen raised an eyebrow and decided to hold the doll close to his body, taking shaky breaths. He sighed, getting into bed. And before he remembered to blow out the candle in the lamp, the little Moyashi was fast asleep with Yuu-san in his arms._

_-x-_

_Allen heard Cross screaming for him to get up; he woke up with a start to see his entire desk and other areas on fire. He looked around for Yuu-san; the doll was not to be found. Allen looked and looked for it, but he couldn't find him._

_He began crying instantly and Cross tried dragged him out of the burning house. Allen looked down and saw a black hand, one like Yuu-san's! Allen immediately grabbed it and let Cross drag him outside, clearly satisfied._

_But when the house collapsed, due to its fragility and age (the wood was dry and was easy to burn), it was then Allen looked down and saw he grabbed a black teddy bear, not Yuu-san._

"_Master Cross!" The little boy cried, but Cross just stared at the amber flames rising to the sky. Allen watched them too, and soon he was longing for the doll again._

_He went into the scorned house, dodging wood, trying to locate where his room would've been to look for any trace of Yuu-san._

_But he wasn't there… No remainders left, just burnt books, his bed, and his clothing._

_Allen broke down and collapsed._

_There, his thoughts went wild, and Cross had to drag him out of the fire twice now, because he wasn't coming to consciousness anytime soon._

_Not when he was missing his Yuu-san._


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man~_

_Author's Note: Yullen, still. Although there is an unexpected visitor to come see Allen. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read~_

_Alright, let's get Chapter One started!_

**xXx**

**Chapter One.**

**xXx**

Allen glances up at the bright lights; how did he get here? …Where was he, actually? He starts to freak out slightly and tries to move his hands, but they were restrained by something.

"What's going on?" He yells desperately. "Someone tell me!" He hears beeps and he looks to the right side of him; he sees a petite woman standing there in a white coat. He stutters and cocks his head. "Why can't I get up?"

"The restraints are there for a reason, Allen." The woman says darkly and Allen looks at her. "You're in the… asylum part of the Black Order. The… Mental part of it."

The mental asylum? He wasn't crazy! '…Am I?' He thinks sourly and glances at her. "Why am I here?"

"General Cross reported you to the Science department; he wanted them to check you out for any brain damage during the fire you guys had. When they didn't find anything, you flipped out and had a seizure. You kept screaming for… 'Yuu-san'." She says. "They sent you here, and you've been having little… Lust-like screams for the same thing, this 'Yuu-san'."

'Lust-like screams…?' He thinks as he sighs slightly. 'I don't know this Yuu-san… But I obviously had an attachment to it; him; her; whatever it is.'

"I need to go find this Yuu-san."

"You don't remember it? General Cross said that it was a doll he made that burned in the fire and you went to go look for it…"

"Oh…" He says, clearly dismantled, but he looks at the woman. "Who are you…?"

"Lenalee Lee. I'll be your nurse and try to help you… regain… sanity." She mumbles out the last part and Allen looks at her. He takes a full sweep of her and realizes she is pretty cute. "Well, I'm not actually a nurse… I just help with patients. So, don't worry…"

He looks at Lenalee's long emerald hair out of ponytails; how they sway whenever she walks back and forth, talking. Seeing her hair (as long as Yuu-san's silky hair in ratio) snapped him back into another seizure. Panic and pain filled his chest as he tried to breathe normally, but it just wasn't working. His eyes shut closed and he screamed out Yuu-san's name repeatedly.

Lenalee, not knowing what to do, immediately called for her brother.

-x-

_Allen looked at his master creating the doll for him. There was fabric all over the house – the cat played with the thimbles while Cross was sewing the doll._

_He wondered why Cross didn't have anyone else make the doll, since Cross didn't want him to have the ragdoll in the first place, but Allen pushed that thought away as he watched Cross bleed slightly from needle._

"_Don't waste time; go get the mail from the post office. I'll be done when you get back. All I've got to do is stitch the hair in. Now go." He ordered and Allen obeyed; he wasn't one to go against Cross unless it was about the doll._

_On the way to the post office, Allen decided he was going to come up with a name for the doll. He skipped and skipped on the way there, stopping abruptly when he accidently bumped into someone. The boy was about Allen's age, although he seemed a little older. "My apologizes! I didn't mean to, I was just thinking of a name for—"_

"_It's okay, really…" The boy smiled and Allen swooned a little. The boy had dark blue hair; it swayed back and forth freely down his back. 'Wait…' Allen thought. The boy waved and turned back to his other friend._

"_Yu…?"_

_The navy-haired boy turned back. "How did you…?"_

"_You can't be real…"_

"_What are you talking about…?" Yu looked scared now, almost to the point of anger, and Allen tried to calm his nerves by hugging him. Yu pushed him off and backed slowly into the dirt road. "Get away from me…!" Allen tried to grab out at him again, crying slightly, since this was indeed Yu. Unlike the dream, he was rejecting him, and Allen wasn't going to stand for it._

"_Please, Yu!"_

"_If something were to happen to me, I swear on my grave I will do something to hurt you!" Kanda cursed at the younger boy, and Allen ran into the post office._

_When he walked back out, the boy that Yu was with was crying. There were police troops everywhere; Yu's body lay limp in the road. Allen walked over to the crying boy; the boy, named Alma, scolded him and cried harder._

_Allen walked home, deciding the name of the doll would be Yuu-san, with an extra 'u'. But something still bugged Allen as Cross and him traded; Allen got Yuu-san and Cross got the mail. "Hey, master. A boy died today…"_

"_What?" Cross glared down at him. Allen, realizing Cross was always into the paranormal, ran upstairs, trying to keep him from taking Yuu-san._

_-x-_

Allen opens his eyes again; he tries to move anything and everything; but nothing but his head will move. Lenalee's eyes are set on his and they twinkled slightly when she saw he was awake and okay.

"Allen!" She shrieks slightly, obviously filled with excitement. "You're okay!"

Allen's lip trembles as he thinks back to what he was thinking about before; he got a snippet of his memory with this 'Yuu-san' and it made him sick to the stomach. 'Had I really killed that boy…? It was my fault he was in the street…'

He smiles back to the girl to show her he understood, but he couldn't get the scowl on Yu's face out of his head. 'He was an actual person… and I made a doll after him because I saw him in my dreams…' His stomach flips at the thought of that.

"Do you guys know how Yu Kanda died?" He spits out roughly, his voice coarse and raspy from screaming.

Lenalee pales and looks at her brother. "Better now than later."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

**Author's Note: okay, so there might be a little Lenallen. :/ Okay, maybe a lot. I really needed some drama. So if you were reading this for the Yullen, hang tight. :D**

_**Previously: Lenalee pales and looks at her brother. "Better now than later."**_

**xXx**

Chapter Two

**xXx**

Allen looks up into Lenalee's eyes as she explains what happened to Yu.

"A criminal, most likely a… A Noah… saw Yu and Alma, and tried to kill Yu, since he was important to the Black Order – both he and Alma. Alma had already gotten his invincibility state, while Kanda's was still being experimented. People said—to cover up the Noah story—that Alma had beaten up Yu. They couldn't back up why, but they claimed Alma was jealous. They said… They saw you hugging Yu, and Alma snapped."

He looks away as he remembers what happened during the last seizure, and he's instantly filled with remorse. "So… If I hadn't touched him, he wouldn't have been killed." Allen's eyes fills with the salty liquid and Lenalee shakes her head.

"Not necessarily, Allen-kun."

'Allen-kun… That nickname sounds familiar…' He gasps as he remembers. 'Alley-kun…'

"Yes!" He persists. "He cursed himself! I didn't get away and…"

Lenalee hushes him and coos slightly, "Allen… It's not your fault. Yu was just there at the wrong time." She smiles reassuringly and Allen smiles back, but in his mind, he was still thinking it was his fault. It would always be his fault.

**xXx**

A few months after Allen got out of the mental hospital (which took a lot of Lenalee's time and Allen's cooperation to get through) he takes a shaky breath.

'I will do this…!' He thinks to himself and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. 'I won't back down!' He cries victoriously in his head and takes another shaky breath.

He goes up and knocks on the door; he hears Lenalee cry out, "I GOT IT, NII-SAN!"

In a minute, she opens the door and sighs happily. "Oh, hi, Allen! What are you doing here?" She asks and Allen looks up into her purple eyes.

"W-would you like to… go to a Halloween party with me this Friday…? I mean, w-we can go as friends and things, but I-I would like to… Go as a date, if that's okay… If you're busy or something, you don't have to go, but—!"

Lenalee laughs slightly and Allen winces. 'Why is she laughing…? Is my fly undone? I knew I shouldn't have worn jeans…!'

"Sure! That sounds fun; pick me up at… eight?" She questions and Allen nods feverishly before leaving again.

'I-I… I did it…' Allen thinks and runs home happily.

**xXx**

A day before the party, Allen hears the phone ring and it's Lenalee. Scared that she doesn't want to go anymore, he answers with a weak, "You don't want to go now, do you…?"

She gets into a coughing fit but stutters and says she's fine. "I do. I want to go. I just was wondering if you were going in a costume, so that I wouldn't be the only one. I was also curious too…"

"Oh," He feels stupid but he agrees. "Yes. I am going in a costume, a tiger to be exact." She giggles.

"Okay~ I'll go in a costume too." She hangs up after that. Allen sighs, putting the phone on its latch. 'I wonder if she'll go as a tiger too…'


End file.
